


Hold me tight, darling love of mine

by mariamegale



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no seriously this is only porn, they are actually boyfriends in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/pseuds/mariamegale
Summary: He closes his eyes, which is a mistake, too busy enjoying the feeling of Eugene’s body pressing into his to realise that Gene is looking over his shoulder to the clock on the bedside table until—“Oh for fuck’s sake, Edward,” Eugene groans and slumps into him. There’s no sensual movements being made anymore, just Gene squishing Babe as he seems suddenly intent on going back to sleep on him.“Gene, please—“ he tries, but is interrupted immediately.“Oh my god, no,” Gene tells his neck flatly, “you— it’s two AM, Babe, go to sleep.”
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Hold me tight, darling love of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlu/gifts).



> i felt horrible for writing so much unresolved emotional smut and fluff, and also Sar keeps throwing plot bunnies at me and badabing badaboom, you have this shit
> 
> Technically, it's an outtake from my series "Call Me Sweetheart" but you don't need to read that in order to understand this, the basics are just: Babe and Gene are two horribly in love, very kinky, and very soft bois.
> 
> If you /are/ a fan of CMS tho, i hope you enjoy this. consider it a snippet from the future, if you will.

Babe can’t sleep.

Or, well, he could sleep, but then he woke up and had to pee and now he can’t go back to sleep. But semantics can fuck off, because Babe is feeling tired and cranky where he’s cuddled up against Eugene’s side.

At least there are worse ways to spend sleepless time, he guesses, opening his eyes to trace a tired line over the line of Gene’s collarbones. 

Ever since they sorted this whole mess out, Babe has gotten treated to knowing the full difference between Roommate Eugene, Fuckbuddy Eugene and Boyfriend Eugene. There was nothing wrong with the first two, but God, Babe loves Boyfriend Eugene.

Especially the bit where Eugene apparently doesn’t even like wearing pyjamas, instead opting to sleep in his underwear like a lunatic — seriously, for someone who constantly thinks the weather is too cold, why the hell Gene opts out of clothing at every turn is a mystery.

Not that Babe would ever, in a million years, complain about it because it means that right now he’s pressed directly against Eugene’s warm skin, pale and thin but still very safe and secure under Babe’s cheek and the tips of his fingers.

He’s slept with Eugene a lot — not in that way. Or well, that too, while he’s on the subject — but he never stops thinking that maybe he should pay tribute to the gods somehow, because a sleeping Gene still feels like a miracle.

When Babe crawled back into bed post-pee break, Gene had only woken up enough to push a hand around his waist and let Babe get comfortable on his chest. Now he’s fast asleep, again, head turned to the side, his breathing slow and deep under Babe’s head. 

Babe can’t believe his fucking luck, if he’s honest. Not that he ever really could, because Babe was never an especially lucky person to begin with and anything good that happened to him always came with a bit of scepticism. 

But no, yeah, he has really managed to bag this man, hasn’t he? Eugene is his, wants to be his, is going to keep being his for the foreseeable future. Babe has a hard time believing it, still, but he isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

What he is going to have to do, though, is to figure out a way to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat, because he’ll definitely not be able to fall asleep with that in the way. 

And what better way to distract oneself from how wonderful one’s boyfriend is than by thinking some more about how wonderful one’s boyfriend is, but in an entirely different way? _See_ , Babe tells himself as he turns his head to press a kiss to that warm, safe skin, _it’s not unhealthily needing someone if it’s really about self-care_. 

He is so good at therapy-ing himself, he should charge, Babe tries to argue as he shifts his weight a little to reach more places to press kisses into. 

It doesn’t take long for Eugene to begin to stir under where his boyfriend _(!!!)_ is squirming on top of him, but a while still before the man starts understanding what exactly it is Babe is trying to accomplish.

Not one to be deterred by something like mild unconsciousness, Babe just lifts himself up on one elbow to kiss a soft, gentle line up Gene’s throat. Once he gets to just under Eugene’s jaw, he starts alternating between dry presses of his lips and slightly firmer nips, slowly working up a good rhythm to really rock into.

Because oh, is he rocking into it, following up every confused but interested movement of Eugene’s body with one of his own until Gene finally rolls his head against the pillows in something that seems like awareness.

One of his hands is holding on tight to Babe’s waist, the other coming up to card sleep-heavy fingers through Babe’s hair.

“Babe?” Eugene mumbles out, and Babe takes that as an invitation to kiss his way over to Gene’s mouth. He tastes like sleep, which isn’t lovely, but is so clearly doing his best to return Babe’s affections that Babe honestly doesn’t mind it one bit.

A confused and uncoordinated Gene is a rare gem, and by God is Babe going to enjoy every second of him. He moves again so that he’s more properly lying on top of Eugene, pressing their hips and half-hard dicks together in a roll of his hips that makes Eugene moan against his lips.

“Hi,” Babe says with a huff of laughter, because Eugene’s hands are finally starting to make grabby motions against him, one in his hair and one on the back of Babe’s thigh, pressing him closer. 

“God, Babe,” Eugene groans, and it makes horny little butterflies go to Babe’s stomach. He sounds hoarse from sleep and being woken up for sex, and Babe is about to stop at nothing to hear more of it. 

“Yeah, Gene,” he moans back, hitches up the thigh Eugene’s holding on to so that he can grind down with more intent. “Yeah? Please, Genie, wanna be your good boy, right now, come on.”

God bless his kinky jerk of a boyfriend, because of course that is what gets Gene to move for real. Babe is rolled over, Eugene climbing up over him until Babe can wrap his legs around the backs of Gene’s thighs and just be ground into.

He closes his eyes, which is a mistake, too busy enjoying the feeling of Eugene’s body pressing into his to realise that Gene is looking over his shoulder to the clock on the bedside table until—

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Edward,” Eugene groans and slumps into him. There’s no sensual movements being made anymore, just Gene squishing Babe as he seems suddenly intent on going back to sleep on him.

“Gene, please—“ he tries, but is interrupted immediately.

“Oh my god, no, Babe,” Gene tells his neck flatly, “you— it’s two AM, Babe, go to sleep.”

Babe is the one to groan now, because that voice does not speak of compromise. Problem is that unlike his boyfriend, apparently, Babe still feels wide awake and now also horny. 

So of course, more dramatic measures are needed. Babe lets Eugene roll back off him, nestling back into their original position, which. Really, Gene. Rookie mistake.

Because now Babe is able to crawl on top of Eugene, knees planted on either side of Eugene’s thighs in something that could be another one of Babe’s inventive sleeping positions. In reality, it’s an ambush.

“Sorry, Gene,” Babe mumbles against Gene’s neck.

“Don’t apologise, it’s okay,” Gene tells him back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “We have the day off tomorrow, I’ll fuck you the whole day if you want, but—“

“Nights are for sleeping,” Babe finishes for him, pressing another set of soft kisses to Eugene’s soft skin. “Sorry, again. I should know better. I really should, and I’m really, really sorry, Gene.”

“Babe—“ Eugene sighs, and it sounds like a warning. 

But Babe has already started to shimmy his way down Gene’s naked chest, kissing across his collarbones as he keeps mumbling out soft little apologies. 

“So sorry, Genie, it wasn’t very nice of me, I know better than that,” he says against Eugene’s sternum. Gene’s grip on Babe’s arms is going from firm to hard the further down Babe gets, and he knows that means Eugene is probably debating on whether he wants to give in or just kick his boyfriend to the floor and go back to sleep.

Well, only one way to go from here. Babe looks up at Eugene with big eyes, trying the best he can to look pensive in the dark where he meets Gene’s gaze. “I guess I’m just a bad little kitten boy for you tonight. You’re right, you shouldn’t encourage me. Not when I’m being so—“

“You are unbelievable,” Eugene says slowly, fisting a hand in Babe’s hair to pull his head up. “Do you think what you’re doing is clever?”

“Depends,” Babe says, grinning up at Eugene despite the tug on his scalp. “If you—“

“No, Babe. I don’t,” he responds, but Babe can tell that he’s won from the note in his voice. Gene is sounding fully awake now, calm and annoyed but not in a seriously angry way. “What is the matter with you right now?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Babe replies honestly. Something in Eugene’s face goes soft, but his voice remains firm. 

“So you decided to keep me awake, too?” And okay, now Babe might be starting to feel a little bit guilty, because he hadn’t actually meant to keep Gene up as much as he’d— “Sure, fuck it.”

It’s very out of character, and Babe honestly didn’t expect Eugene to just shrug and then unceremoniously flip him onto his back again. Babe frowns as the duvet gets pulled off him and he’s dragged up to the bed until his head is on the pillows like a fucking ragdoll.

“Gene, what—“

“I figure, if you’re offering,” Eugene says calmly, pushing Babe’s legs up so that Gene can start to tug his pyjama bottoms off without anything in his way, “might as well. Next time you decide to be a slut in the middle of the night, though, try to make sure you’re a bit more… Accessible.”

Things have taken a very fast turn, and Babe isn’t exactly complaining, but he is struggling to keep up with the mood switch. Because Eugene is very swiftly pulling his pants off, leaving Babe in nothing but his sleep shirt. 

Admittedly, it’s ridiculously oversized because Babe loves nothing more than a good tight pant/loose shirt combo when it comes to comfort, but Eugene is not letting him enjoy any semblance of modesty that his choices might’ve been able to buy him. 

“Gene,” Babe tries again as his boyfriend leans over to the bedside table for the shit they keep there. “Please—“

“What, sweetie?” Gene hums as he uncaps their bottle of lube and coats his own dick up — Babe didn’t even notice he took his underwear off. Then Babe’s knees are pressed up and out, Eugene leaning in over him like he isn’t even going to—

“Oh my god, Gene, wait,” Babe breathes out, feeling the head of Eugene’s cock pressing up against his ass without any kind of prep, well aware that he’s one pitch of his voice away from moaning.

Eugene’s eyes are dark, not only from the dim light of the hour, and he’s acting in a very specific way Babe doesn’t get to see very often. It makes his head spin, and he can’t decide if he wants them to make this quick and fast or go slow and drag it out.

He’s not actually that worried about the no-prep thing, because he trusts Eugene and— “I figured you’d still be open from earlier,” his boyfriend says sultrily, finishing his thought, pressing a soft kiss to Babe’s lips.

“Gene,” he breathes out, because he doesn’t know what to say. Tracing a finger over Eugene’s cheek, he only gets halfway to his jaw before his wrist is grabbed and firmly held down on the mattress. 

Babe doesn’t fight it, just breathes heavily and tries not to grind his ass where Gene’s dick is still pressing up against him. Eugene nips at his bottom lip just playfully enough to not hurt, humming low in his throat.

“Wasn’t this what you wanted, Edward?” He asks quietly, forcing Babe’s head to the side by biting a trail along Babe’s jaw until he can speak right into Babe’s ear. “You wake me up in the middle of the night, go on about what a bad thing you are, and you tell me that you didn’t look to get bent in half and fucked like the whore you—“

Babe squeals so loudly it actually makes Gene pause to press a hand over his mouth with a soft laugh.

“Jesus, do you want the neighbours to wake up?” He says gleefully, biting on Babe’s earlobe. “Why do I bother asking, you don’t care about that, do you? All you care about is getting what you need, and it doesn’t matter what you have to do, how much you have to beg to get it.”

Eyes screwed shut, Babe uses his free hand to cling to Eugene’s shoulder because yes, yes he absolutely does want that, doesn’t care, would totally be begging for it if his mouth wasn’t kept quiet by Eugene.

And of course Gene can read him like a book, sees Babe’s writhing for the permission it is, and finally goes from teasing the rim of his asshole to actually pressing his dick in. Eugene curses softly while Babe moans against his mouth, because God, it’s… 

So yeah, the lack of prep wasn’t an issue, but Babe never believed that to be the case. God, his ass is so pampered with the care Gene takes with him that he thinks he should probably get it a reality check sometime.

But all that this means is that he currently feels tighter than usual for about four different reasons. It’s wonderful, don’t get him wrong, just enough of a stretch to make him feel used without any burn to take him out of it, but Babe is also aware that he’s making quite an embarrassing amount of noise already.

“That’s it, _ma petite pute,_ ” is all Eugene says though, with a huff of laughter as he bottoms out in Babe’s ass, because of course Eugene would love this. “Shh, it’s okay, just lie right there and take it, you can do it. I know you can, sweetheart.”

And fuck, he might be correct but that doesn’t stop Babe from feeling like he’s going to die from sex right now, at two-fifteen AM on a Saturday, because Eugene does not keep his pace slow and gentle.

What he does is bracing his forearm over where he still has Babe’s wrist pinned, using the leverage to pull his dick all the way out before pressing back in in one smooth thrust. It doesn’t give Babe time to adjust, it doesn’t give him time to think, and it effectively fries his brain in one go.

With Eugene leaning down, it also forces Babe’s legs further out, which is apparently not a break Gene is willing to give him. 

“Think you can stay quiet for me?” He asks, carefully moving his hand from Babe’s mouth to be able to hook it under one of his legs instead. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I trust you to be good, for once, come on, show me you can at least do that when I ask you to—“

Babe’s leg is now being pressed up, lifted until his ankle is up on Gene’s shoulder, and he’s really not properly flexible enough for this, he can’t—

Fuck, he also can’t groan like he wants to, because Eugene told him to be quiet. But Gene was right, Babe doesn’t care, couldn’t give a single shit about who hears him right now as this new angle means the next thrust hits just the right spot. 

Babe presses his head back into the pillows, biting his bottom lip until he’s afraid it’s going to start bleeding. He wants to be good, wants to be good and quiet and perfect for Eugene, but he also very much wants to straight up scream from his own mixture of pleasure and frustration.

“I know,” Eugene is laughing again, because Eugene is a cruel man who likes to see Babe suffer, “it’s hard, isn’t it? Not getting to tell the whole world just how well you’re being treated right now, huh?”

It’s punctuated by a couple of hard thrusts, and Babe settles for mouthing “ _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,_ ” because he physically cannot deal with the complete silence right now. 

“Fuck, you’re so perfect,” Gene groans above him, and it makes Babe let out the smallest whimper. He wants to be good, wants to make Gene feel good, wants to be a perfect little whore for him if it makes him happy, just _please, please_ —

It takes Babe longer than he wants to admit to realise he’s actually saying all of this out loud, albeit in a very low whisper, and it’s mostly to do with the fact that Eugene nips at his neck in response to it.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” He groans into Babe’s skin, still using his entire body to fuck into Babe’s poor ass. “Fuck, kitten, I know this is hard for you, but it’s hard for me too, yeah? You have any idea what it’s like to deal with you, with how fucking— perfect and gorgeous you are, fuck, I wanna tie you up and keep you like this forever.”

“God, yes, Gene, please,” is all Babe can get out in response. “Keep me, always, anything, fuck me, use me, please—“

“Shut up,” Eugene tells him, but then soothes it by tilting Babe into a kiss. He then presses their foreheads together, and for a little bit the only sounds in the room is the two of them breathing and the noises the bed makes as Eugene fucks him. 

Clearly, it still accomplishes something, because Eugene laughs. Babe hasn’t heard him laugh this much during sex in a long while, and it’s making something hard and wonderful settle in the bottom of his abdomen. 

“And you do,” Gene says breathlessly, leaning back for a moment to lift Babe’s leg down from his shoulder, instead placing it around his waist. “Fuck, you’d do anything for me right now, wouldn’t you? Anything I asked?”

It’s taunting, Babe assumes, but he only nods fervently as Eugene leans back over him. Now both of Babe’s wrists are taken, pinning him in place under Gene’s dragging gaze. He suddenly feels very self-aware that his dick is hard enough to ache against his stomach, even though Babe has gotten exactly zero friction up to this point. 

“Anything?” Eugene asks again, leaning down far enough to brush his lips against Babe’s, but refusing to oblige when his boyfriend arches up for a kiss, still trying to nod as he does. “Tell me you’re a whore.”

“I’m a whore,” Babe whispers, cutting off into a whimper when Eugene starts rocking his hips again. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, Gene, you, always, I’m yours.” He’s full-on whining now, because Gene’s pace has gone from brutal to teasing, slowly rolling his spine to fuck Babe with deep, smooth thrusts. It’s good, but it’s also kind of driving him insane.

Jesus Christ, Eugene really woke up at two AM and decided to fuck Babe senseless, didn’t he? (The small detail that Babe was actually the one to wake him has been erased from his head.)

As if he could read Babe’s mind — a possibility he remains open to — the next words out of Eugene are, “you’re desperate, aren’t you? Waking me up in the middle of the night to beg for my dick, Jesus, that’s a new low even for you.” Babe just nods and he continues, “tell me.”

“I’m desperate,” Babe moans, trying to reach out to pull Gene into a kiss, anything, but his hands get nowhere from where they’re caught under Gene’s grip. “I’m desperate, I’m needy, I need, please, please—“

“Yes, you are,” Gene hums happily, biting down on Babe’s bottom lip. It draws a sob out of him, but Babe isn’t quite crying yet, is just horny and frustrated and aching from his ass to his dick to his heart to his— “all together now, sweetheart, show me that you paid attention.”

Shit, Babe was absolutely not paying attention. He runs a tongue over his throbbing bottom lip, looks up at Eugene through wet eyelashes and tries to remember what the fuck it is he’s been saying. Babe isn’t sure what he’s going to do if he gets this wrong, what Eugene is going to do, fuck, shit, okay—

“I’m a slut,” is what he whimpers out first. Eugene hums at him, starting to kiss a trail down Babe’s neck. His pace picks up as Babe goes on, making his already frazzled mind become even more incoherent. “I’m a needy whore, Gene, please, I’m— I’m yours, your desperate boy, your desperate needy little slut boy, your—“

“Good boy,” Eugene says, and Babe isn’t sure if he’s just speaking his mind or finishing Babe’s sentence for him. “You wanna come for me, _minou?”_

Babe could cry, is actually dangerously close to crying right now. He’s so close, having been dragged there by Eugene and his hips, his mouth, his grip on Babe’s wrists, his— Just all of him, because Babe’s boyfriend is practically a walking thing of sex and Babe is fucking powerless under him.

“Yes,” he chokes out, and Eugene pulls his mouth back up, panting against Babe’s lips but still not fucking kissing him. “Gene, please, please, please—“

“God, _te j’adore, mon salope,_ my filthy, dirty boy,” Eugene groans, pressing their foreheads together. “Ask me if I love you, sweetheart.”

Babe isn’t sure what this is, isn’t aware enough to be able to understand why Gene wants him to do that. He doesn’t mean to not oblige, but he tries to reach out for Eugene, again forgetting his hands are caught under strong hands backed up by strong arms, and then that makes him toss his head back and arch his spine in confused frustration. 

Eugene tuts at him, pressing a firm kiss just in front of Babe’s ear. So the man does know what a fucking kiss is, then, why can’t he just— “I told you,” Gene says sharply, accompanied with a movement of his hips, “to ask me if I love you.”

“Gene,” Babe tries, but his voice actually gives up on him halfway through, coming out as a whisper. “Do you— Do—“

“Do I what, kitten?”

The amount of force Babe has to use to get the question out makes him feel ridiculous, his throat tight and his head foggy. “Do you love me?”

“I do,” Eugene says immediately, and fuck, he sounds so happy, out of breath and full of something Babe has a hard time putting a word on. “I love you so much, you perfect boy, my sweet, perfect little thing. _Je t’aime, mon chaton, ma douce, minou_ , you have no idea.”

Then Eugene’s mouth is hovering above Babe’s again, and his hands are suddenly free. “You’re precious,” Gene whispers, and then he’s finally getting kissed. Babe’s being kissed, and there’s a hand on his dick, and he’s sobbing into Eugene’s mouth.

He clings to his boyfriend with all the strength in his body, so close to coming that he almost preemptively blacks out, completely forgetting the time and where he is and the fact that they have neighbours. 

Eugene is groaning out more words, but Babe can’t tell what they are, is just frantically clinging to him in a way that will probably make Gene wake up again with red marks all over his back as Babe does his best to kiss both of them breathless.

His orgasm hits him almost out of surprise, Babe going shock still, staring at Eugene with wide eyes before they’re forced closed by pure reflex. Gene’s dimly-lit face stares back at him, and a second later Babe feels Eugene’s hips finally stutter against his as he, too, tumbles over the edge.

Babe holds him close through it, clinging with everything he has as Gene pants and shivers and bites softly into the tendon behind Babe’s ear.

Then he’s being pulled around, because Eugene apparently wants to be the one to be slumped on, and Babe ends up curled on top of Gene’s chest. They just breathe heavily for a little while, until Eugene nudges Babe around to be able to pull him up into a kiss.

“I love you,” is what Gene starts with, sounding so soft Babe feels himself actually melt. “Hey there, pretty boy. Are you—“

“I love you too, Genie,” Babe mumbles back. He doesn’t know if it’s the sex, or the nature of the sex, or the time finally catching up to him, but Babe feels halfway to sleep already. 

Of course Eugene picks up on the way Babe is completely droopy, because he’s suddenly unceremoniously half-lifted, half-tugged out of bed.

“Eugene,” Babe whines as he’s forced to stumble his way down the short hall to the bathroom by an arm around his waist. 

“No, sweetie, we’re cleaning you up first,” Gene insists, pulling Babe’s miraculously-not-ruined shirt off. “I’m not letting my wonderful boy go to sleep all dirty. You can do this, just stay awake for me a little while longer, just another minute. You can do it, you perfect thing, I know you can.”

It takes a lot of willpower and even more sweet-talking, but somehow Babe doesn’t fall over in the shower. The water is nice, and he maybe cries a little more just for good measure, because Eugene keeps telling him he’s sweet and pretty, getting all squeaky clean like a good boy and it’s a lot to handle.

When they get out of the shower, Babe’s forced to down a bottle of something he can’t make out the taste of. He feels fussy and tired, but Gene looks so proud of him when he finishes his drink that he cries a bit more, sobbing on the edge of their tub in the middle of the night with an empty bottle clutched between his hands because his boyfriend smiled at him.

Eugene is kind about it, though, kisses Babe’s wet cheeks and fluffs his hair just enough to not be dripping wet before pulling his huge shirt back over his head and picking him up to carry him back to bed.

Babe hides his face in the crook of Eugene’s neck and shoulder, barely letting go of his clingy grip to let Gene put him back into bed. As soon as Eugene climbs in next to him, Babe climbs onto him again, still sniffling as he gets buried into both Gene’s chest and a mountain of soft bedclothes.

“Shh, there you are, sweet boy,” Gene mumbles, holding Babe close like his arms are a safe little cocoon shielding him from the rest of the world. “You feel better now? Think you can sleep for me, kitten boy? My wonderful, perfect Babe?”

Babe just nods, and Eugene hums happily and presses a kiss against the top of his head.

“Go to sleep now, darling love of mine,” Gene tells him, stroking a thumb over Babe’s cheek. It’s soothing, and Babe feels himself finally be pulled under. “I love you, so unbelievably much. So very, very much, Babe.”

“Love you too,” Babe tries to say, but he might fall asleep before he can finish the sentence. It’s not his fault, really. That’s love, he guesses, and then he’s pulled under, lulled by safety and warmth and Gene’s voice letting him know him just how cared for he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> maria really said "aight lemme get back on the porn writing train" huh
> 
> [come say hi on tumblr, i will literally always be happy to hear from you : D](https://mariamegale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
